Where Do We Go From Here?
by Layla Loves Twilight
Summary: Picks up where Stephenie left off with Renesmee and Jacob. We all know that Jake imprinted, but what happens as Renesmee gets older? Will she be with Jacob, or will she find someone new? Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write a story about Jake and Nessie and what happens to them, so here you go! Please review, cause if you don't, I get discouraged, and then I don't update. So if you like it, REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked out the window and watched Jacob and Nessie as they played together. Jake never got bored, and Nessie wore him out every day. They loved each other.

But some days I wondered what Nessie would do when she got older. Would she stay with Jacob? Would she meet someone she loved more? I didn't know. I had made Jacob promise that he wouldn't tell Renesmee about the imprint until she was ready. I wanted her to make her own decisions, and not feel like she owed Jacob anything.

He felt differently. He thought that she had the right to know. He had said, "I want her to know her options. I want her to know what she's getting into."

Then, since I felt that I had no choice, I had Edward enforce my choice.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Renesmee ran through the door, covered in mud. Jacob tried to catch her, but he only made it worse, because he was covered in mud himself!

"Oh, jeez! Nessie, go take a shower, please! Jacob, back outside! Esme is going to kill me!" I fretted. Esme took great pride in the cleanliness of her house, and got really upset if it wasn't immaculate.

"Chill out, Bella! It's not like we got that much mud on the floor," he started, but then took a glance into the hallway and decided that he was wrong. "Okay, so we totally wrecked the place, but what's the big deal? It's not like I'm going to leave without cleaning it up!" Jake said.

I guess that I didn't really have a reason why I was so mad at him. Nothing, other than the fact that he was asking if he could tell Nessie about the imprint every five minutes. And if he didn't ask, he gave me a look and then shot a glance at Nessie. That could be translated into, "Can I tell her now?"

You'd think he'd get the point after a while that the answer was no.

"it's not a big deal, I guess. Go home and wash off, maybe take a nap or something," I said, in hope of keeping him away from us for a while. No such luck, because he gave me those - not meaning to sound redundant- puppy dog eyes that he knows I can't refuse.

So, I say, "The hose is over there," which he knows. Did I mention that this was not the first time that this has happened?

"Listen, Bells. I know how you feel about the imprint. I think Nessie is old enough to understand what it means. I'll explain to her that she can do whatever she wants, and I want tell her how painful it would be for me if she chose someone else. Just, please consider it." Jake pleads.

I think about it for a minute. I guessed if he didn't give her all the details, it would be okay. "Alright, go ahead and tell her."

"YES! Thanks, Bella!" He then gives me a bear hug and goes to the side of the house to rinse off. I think to myself...

What have I just gotten myself into?

**Renesmee's POV:**

Sometimes it blew my mind that, in accelerated terms, I was thirteen now.

I started going to school a few years back. I was far ahead of all of my friends. I even had to fake an F on a paper sometimes so people didn't get suspicious or anything Aside from it being way too easy for me, it was fun. most kids fretted and hated school. I loved it. I made a few close friends and I hardly have trouble with anything. I even had a few secret admirers. Or at least, _they_ thought that they were keeping the secret pretty well.

But the one thing that I would give all that up for was my Jacob. He was my best friend. When I got my heart broken, or needed help with anything, he was there. Most of my happiest memories involved him. If I could choose three people I could never live without, it would be my mom, dad, and Jacob. I didn't need anybody else, but it was nice to have other people around.

As I got dressed after my shower. I found myself thinking about who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I thought about this a lot.

I didn't know who I was going to marry, obviously. I mean, I'm only thirteen. But, I guessed, it would probably be somebody I already knew.

I thought that maybe I'd marry Luke Hayter, a guy in my class, whose really cute. And single.

Then, I realized, that it might not be him.

I'd known Jacob my whole life. I loved him. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. The hard part was that, I didn't know why I loved him so much. I mean, he has a great personality and he's really smart, but why did I love him _so _much?

I had no answer.

I got dressed and ran downstairs to play with Jacob. Although, I thought we should probably stay inside this time, so we didn't get Mom mad.

I ran in on Mom and Jacob having a heated conversation. It must be important. I ducked behind the staircase banister so that I could eavesdrop.

"Alright, go ahead and tell her," Mom gave in to something. What did it have to do with me?

As Jacob turned around to go looking for, me, I guess, he met my gaze. He gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen on anyone. I'd never even seen this smile on him. What in the world was he so happy about?

"Hey Ness! I've got something to talk to you about." Then he got all serious. Uh oh. What did I do this time?

"Okay. Renesmee, do you know what imprinting is?" When I shook my head no, he continued. "Imprinting is when a werewolf, like me, sees his soul mate for the first time and he falls in love and he can't stay away from her, no matter what." he paused as Mom snarled at him. Ugh, I felt so out of the loop!

"Well, Nessie, I imprinted on you." ... Akward silence. Jacob was in love with me? That's why I love him so much. That's why he's here every day, all day. Oh. My. Gosh!

"This doesn't mean you have to stay with me. You can be with whoever you want. I'll be whatever you need me to be. For the last thirteen years, I've been your big brother and your best friend. Whenever your ready for more, I'm ready. We don't have to rush anything. If you don't love me back that's o..." he stops as I hug him, hard.

"You don't have to worry Jacob," I say.

"I love you, too."

**I hope you guys liked this! I tried really hard to make it as perfect as possible. That's why I haven't posted this chapter yet, and I have the wrong story up. Sorry about that! I hope this was worth the wait. Please review and tell me what you think. Did I do better on this story than my other ones, did I do worse? Criticism is greatly appreciated, along with kind comments. 'Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews! I was so happy when I saw that I had 17 emails from fan fiction. Reviews, subscriptions, favorites. I'm so glad that you guys like it. Please keep reviewing like you did for the last chapter! **

**Just to remind you guys, I am available for Beta reading. Check out my profile if you want me to read for you.**

**To Muffin: Thanks for reviewing! I don't know if you reviewing three times would count. I'll have to think about that. :)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Emmett's POV:

I watched as Caius pulled the lighter out of his pocket and lit it. It was a horrifing scene. I couldn't believe that he would do this with all of these witnesses.

Then it became clear to me. He was going to kill all of us. There would be no witnesses.

We had to get out of here. I didn't know how we would manage it, but we had to save ourselves.

I looked over at Tanya and Kate's torn faces. They knew what was happening just as well as I did.

My mind was racing, trying to figure a way out of this fine mess we had created for ourselves. I didn't even notice when Tanya started to run towards Caius.

But then Rose followed her example.

My thoughts floated away and all that mattered was stopping her. What was she thinking? Didn't she know that there was no way that she would live if she did this?

I ran as fast as my superhuman legs could carry me. As she reached Caius, she turned to look at me. She did know. She knew that she wouldn't make it.

Her eyes silently pleaded with me to stay where I was. She didn't want anything to happen to me. This was her mistake. She didn't want me to suffer for it.

Caius touched the fire to her skin. She mouthed the words, _I'm sorry._

The fire consumed her and my heart fell to pieces. I screamed, but didn't hear a sound. I felt everybody's eyes on me as I cried without tears. I prayed that it was all a dream. That this was just a sick joke my mind was playing on me. I opened my eyes and got a fresh slap in the face when I saw the smoke rise into the air. How could this be happening?

How was I going to live without her?

**Bella's POV:**

My heart constricted as Emmett fell to the ground and screamed. Rosalie went up in flames and smoke filled the air. How did this meeting, that seemed to be turning in our favor, suddenly have horrifying consiquences?

Rose was Emmett's soul mate. They were bound together just as much as Edward and I were. They changed each other in a way that couldn't be undone. They couldn't live without each other.

So how was he to live through this?

I wanted to run to him, to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't. I didn't know for sure that everything was going to be okay.

Carlisle was the one ho went forward and picked Emmett up off the ground. Emmett continued to cry. I almost expected to see tears pouring out of his eyes, no matter how impossible that was.

Esme let him cry on her shoulder as Carlisle went forward to confront the Volturi. He spoke only to Aro and Marcus. He pretended the Caius wasn't alive.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't come to a fight. I don't see why killing one of our loved ones was necessary. I would like to get this discussion over with quickly so that we all can go back to our lives." Carlisle said through clenched teeth. How could he stay so composed?

"I don't want to discuss this! I want to rip his head off!" Emmett yelled. I would volunteer to help him.

Caius smirked and stood there like he hadn't done something that would torcher Emmett for the rest of his life. Or maybe he did know and that was why he was so pleased.

I'd like to wipe that smile clean off of his face.

"Of course, Carlisle. We will put the child's fate to a vote. We will start with my witnesses. All in favor of the child being killed, say I," Aro explained.

There were few Is on their side. Maybe something good would come of this meeting.

"All in favor of the child living, say I." The majority of the crowd responded to this choice.

"Alright, we know what my witnesses think. Let's see how your witnesses feel about the child. All in favor of the child being killed, say I." Nothing was said. "All in favor of the child living, say I." Every one of our friends said I. I could hardly believe it.

We had saved Renesmee. Rosalie would be so happy.

"Okay, I suppose we will go in peace. Before I leave, I would like to say you look amazing, Bella. Immortality suites you. And I and sorry for your loss." Aro said apologetically. Crimson fogged my vision again. He didn't mean it. He was glad that he had caused us pain. He was happy that he got something out of this ordeal.

The Volturi and their witnesses slowly left the clearing. When we were sure they were gone, we broke out into relieved cries of happiness and triumph. All except for Emmett. Irina had made it away before Caius could kill her as he had killed Rosalie.

Edward and I wandered over to him and left Renesmee with Jacob, whom was licking her face.

I hugged him and whispered how sorry I was. The Edward hugged him and we started walking back towards the house. The wolves left to watch after La Push.

Things wouldn't be okay for a long time.

**Leah's POV:**

I paced back and forth as I waited for my brothers to get back to La Push. For some reason, I couldn't hear their thoughts, and I was terrified. I didn't know what that meant, me not being able to hear them. This had never happened before. I just prayed nervously that they were okay.

Then I felt a flicker inside of my head. Then I heard Sam talking to Jacob. Soon enough, I could hear everyone.

"_Hey Leah, are you okay over there?" _Seth asked.

"_Yeah. I am so happy that you guys aren't hurt. Give me a full report. What happened?" _I asked.

They recalled all the events from the clearing. I growled at all of the snide remarks Caius made about us. I gave Sam a questioning look when they got to the part about "shape shifters". He just shrugged his shoulders.

Then I saw Caius pull out a lighter. The blond vampire Rosalie was killed. Then they showed a muscled vampire crying on the ground. I felt strangely drawn to him. I felt really bad for him. Rosalie must have been his mate. I couldn't imagine how tore up he must have been.

Then they got to the vote. I smiled as everyone hooted and yelled and cheered. Then they showed Rosalie's mate again. This time Bella and Edward were hugging him and trying to comfort him. Then they left the clearing and the memory ended.

"_Wow. A lot happened today." _I pointed out the obvious. I didn't know what else to say.

"_You bet. I hope everything gets really boring for a while. I don't think I can take this much drama on a daily basis. I hope Emmett's okay."_ Seth said.

So that was his name. Emmett. Nice name. He was awfully cute, too. Wait, I thought. Why was I talking about a leech like this. Eww!

Everyone was either too tired to hear my thoughts, or they were ignoring me. I didn't care. I hoped they were ignoring me. I didn't want them hearing what I was thinking.

I could never be with a vampire. It was impossible. No way.

Seth and I jogged over to the Cullen's. We had to check up on Jacob. I wanted to make sure Emmett was doing okay.

We peeked through the windows and Jacob signaled for us the phase and come inside. He looked worn. He was under a lot of stress today.

I ran behind a tree and phased and got dressed. I ran to the house and almost broke down the door. Jacob's eyebrows rose.

"You okay, Leah?" he giggled.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said, breathless. "You?"

"I'm better now." He looked down at Renesmee in his arms and sighed. Then something slipped out of my mouth that really shouldn't have.

"How's Emmett? I was worried about him." I cringed as I realised what I was saying. Crap!

"Umm, he's okay. We're all pretty worn out." Alice said awkwardly.

Everybody was immersed in conversation. I took the opportunity to slip up stairs.

I cracked the door to every room until I found Emmett's. He was lying face down on his bed. My heart crumpled.

"Emmett?" I asked timidly. He turned his head toward me. I looked into his golden eyes and saw everything that I would ever need in the world.

Everything that had ever held me to Earth drifted away on the breeze. Instead, these strong, knew cables held me to the ground. All I could see was Emmett.

I had just imprinted. On a vampire.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. It was really long for me. Review, please. Reviews make me update quicker. Can I ask for five more reviews? I don't think that's too much, since that's how many I got last time. See ya.**


End file.
